


Be My Valentine

by SeraphHT



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon and Mitchell talk about Valentine's Day. Things get a bit awkward from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay, another Gideon/Mitchell fic! I finally managed to get this down for Valentine's Day! :3

 

If there was one thing Mitchell hated, it was awkward silence.

Especially if you know there’s someone else in the room and it’s quiet without the TV on or flames crackling by the fireplace. Just sitting there, listening to nothing, staring down at the carpet or looking at your hands or anywhere _but_ the other person in the room with you—Mitchell couldn’t handle that. More often than not, it drove him _crazy_.

After a few minutes of staring at his hands, he gathered the courage to throw a quick glance at Gideon. All he wanted to do was take a brief look as to what his captain was doing—whether he was simply napping or fumbling with the creases of his shirt, trying to battle the awkwardness like what Mitchell—but, well, he definitely didn’t expect to see Gideon staring in his direction.

Knowing that his captain was already looking at him all that time made Mitchell blush, and he immediately averted his gaze. Usually, the private could _feel_ himself underneath an icy stare if Gideon was staring at him, but for some reason he must’ve not noticed due to him trying to keep himself busy.

“What are you thinking about, Mitchell?”

Gideon’s creamy voice, laced with that rich accent, finally broke the unbearable silence. Mitchell looked up again, and saw Gideon with a small smirk on his face, as though amused.

“I-I don’t know,” Mitchell murmured in reply, leaning back against the couch and scratching the back of his head. He stared at the carpet. Okay, awkward silence was one thing. Handling eye contact with Gideon’s stunning blue eyes was another. “A few things, I guess.”

“Like what?”

“Uhm…like, how today is Valentine’s Day?” Mitchell inwardly sighed in relief as he spotted the digital calender on the wall. He was lucky it was there, at least he had a subject for conversation.

“Why would you be thinking about Valentine’s Day?” Gideon arched a brow.

Mitchell frowned. “What kind of question is that? Today’s Valentine’s Day, how can I _not_ think of Valentine’s Day?!”

Gideon chuckled. “Good point, mate. So, what of Valentine’s Day?”

“I dunno, like…” Mitchell coughed suddenly, pinkish tint returning to his cheeks. He prayed Gideon didn’t notice his blushing. “Whoever the hell came up with the idea of Valentine’s, why are we still celebrating it now…all that stuff.”

“Heh, you’re really confusing, you know that?” The edge of Gideon’s lips curved upwards into a hint of a smile, and his head subconsciously tilted a bit to the side. It did not pass Mitchell’s notice that Gideon’s eyes scanned him up and down. “A trained soldier—not gonna lie, probably one of the best I’ve had under my command—spending his one day off thinking about the facts of Valentine’s Day?”

“Me, confusing?” Mitchell laughed nervously, pawing uncertainly at the back of his neck. Well, he wasn’t sure whether Gideon just complimented him. “Oh no, I’m a simple person. At least…I think so. Besides, what else am I suppose to think about?”

“Figured you’d be the kind of person heading out looking for a fucking date.”

Mitchell was quiet for a few seconds. He smiled. “Gideon, if you’re gonna curse, at least try not to make it awkward. I mean… ‘fucking date’…really?”

A few seconds were all it took for Gideon to blush slightly. Mitchell’s smile widened. To see Gideon blush was actually kind of cute. “I—uh, didn’t mean it in that way, sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Mitchell laughed, then, softer, he said, “I don’t do one-night stands, anyway.”

“Why?”

Mitchell shrugged. “I don’t know…it’s kind of dangerous? I feel like I’m disrespecting a woman, because I’m fucking her just for the sake of it instead of because I love her? I just—don’t know.” Mitchell suddenly felt embarrassed, to be talking about this with _Gideon_ of all people.

“Don’t have to get all flustered, mate, this is between us,” Gideon chuckled, wagging his head. “Just proves you’re more of a gentleman than I’m supposed to be, for an Englishman, anyway.”

Mitchell grinned, and then leaned back against the couch. “Soo…what makes you think I’d be the type who’s outside looking for a date?”

Gideon shrugged and looked away. “You’ve got fucking good looks and the skill, and today’s Valentine’s Day.”

Mitchell smirked slightly. “I’d say the same about you. Good looks, great skill—you could find a date without any difficulty.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Gideon’s lips parted into a small grin. Then, he scratched his jaw and murmured, “As much as I’d hate to admit it, though, I’m getting too old for romantic shit.”

“Gideon, you’re only a year or so older than me. You’re not old.”

“You know what they say. You’re as old as you feel. And I feel like I’m fucking fifty.”

“Then do something that makes you feel younger,” Mitchell chuckled.

“I’m aware this contrasts what I said earlier, but,” Gideon paused. Again, he looked at Mitchell up and down, and Mitchell felt himself flush underneath the gaze. Urgh, those eyes were so much blue-r than anything he’d ever seen. “A little romantic contact can make me feel young again.”

He said nothing further, a smirk spread across his face, hooded blue eyes staring at Mitchell lazily yet piercingly. It was then the private realized the other little details he hadn’t noticed at first—how tight Gideon’s shirt was, how his arms were open on the loveseat as though _inviting_ him, how his blond-black hair was swept back so perfectly from his face.

Mitchell swallowed. What was Gideon trying to tell him? “Uh…”

“C’mere, Mitchell.”

Gideon’s smooth voice had hints of laziness, encouragement and seduction.

Mitchell blushed again. God, he hated blushing. He only blushed around Gideon. But it was that fact that made it so embarrassing. “W-Why?”

“C’mere,” This time, Gideon patted on the empty space next to him on the two-seater sofa.

“Tell me why!” Mitchell cried, almost pathetically.

“Won’t hurt to cuddle with me, would it?” Gideon raised an eyebrow, and Mitchell gaped at him, speechless. “Don’t give me that look, Mitchell. What, you think I haven’t noticed you like me?” At this point, the irresistable smirk returned to his face. “It was pretty obvious with how your cheeks turn pink around me, or whenever you held your gaze on me for too long. When it comes to feelings, you’re quite bad at being discreet.”

Mitchell immediately looked away, too humiliated for words at this point, but also strangely happy. Did Gideon…just admit he liked him back?

With a sigh, Gideon pushed himself off the sofa and strode across the room, before sitting down heavily on the three-seater. He leaned back and hooked one arm across the back of the sofa, winking at Mitchell, mentally inviting him into his arms. Mitchell’s face burned at this point—no denying curling up and resting his head on Gideon’s chest seemed kind of tempting.

It was then a thought struck him. Mitchell laughed and said, “It hurts me to say this, Gideon, but you can’t cuddle me. I can cuddle you, though.”

Gideon’s seductive look faltered into that of disbelief. “Why?”

“Because I’m taller than you,” Mitchell said cheekily, almost in a teasing tone. “I’m six-foot-three, you’re five-foot-ten or something like that, it’ll be awkward for your arm to be around my shoulders.”

“Bullshit, Mitchell,” Gideon flashed him an annoyed frown. Mitchell grinned, aware that he totally killed the sexy-romantic-mood moment.

“Aww, what, don’t want to be in _my_ arms?” Mitchell teased lightly. “Think it’s humiliating?”

Gideon grunted and mumbled something underneath his breath. “Seriously, Mitchell. Just…lean on me already.”

“Hell no, _you’ll_ have to lean on me~”

Gideon glared at him for a few seconds. Without warning, he used both hands to grab Mitchell’s arms, and pulled the private closer to him. He was actually expecting Mitchell to resist, so he used a bit more force. Unfortunately, though, Mitchell didn’t see it coming, so he flew forward by the sudden jolt.

And due to this, their lips crashed together. Mitchell’s eyes were wide when he felt those chapped lips on his mouth, but, Gideon, however, was quick to savour it. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, pushing back against Mitchell’s lips with his own, sighing in quiet relief and happiness when Mitchell did the same thing. For a while, they sat like that, Gideon slightly leaned back with Mitchell’s arms on the sides of his hips, and the private leaning forward and almost looming over his captain, both locked in a gentle kiss.

When they parted, Mitchell inhaled, and then grinned, his lips still coloured a baby pink that made him twice as good-looking as he already was. “Alright, alright. I’ll lean on you, if that’ll make you happy.”

Gideon smiled softly. “Trust me, it will.”

Before long, Mitchell was leaning against his captain, head resting beneath his neck, the steady rise and fall of Gideon’s chest as he breathed soothing him in a way. Gideon couldn’t help but take in the smell of Mitchell’s wavy brown curls—the silky aroma capturing his interest. He subconsciously chuckled, running his fingers through Mitchell’s smooth locks, before resting his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“See, height doesn’t matter when it comes to cuddling, does it?” Gideon whispered.

“Well…no. Still, though, I’d like to have _you_ all curled up in _my_ arms one day.”

“And that day may never come,” Gideon murmured, smirking, planting a kiss in Mitchell’s hair. “You’re all mine to hold, Mitchell.”

Mitchell snuggled further into Gideon’s hold. “Mmmhm, I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! :D Be sure to leave kudos!


End file.
